Nabata Desert (Sophia/Igrene)
Nabata led by Sophia or Igrene is a civilization by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. It is based on the Fire Emblem series, more specifically the Binding Blade (and to a lesser extent, Blazing Sword) game. Overview Dawn of Man Unique Trait and Components Strategy Nabata is a desert civilization, although the choice of leader will determine if it is a late blooming civilization or a defensive civilization with early growth advantages. Sophia is the late-bloomer with among one of the weakest start in the game, a nod to the base game in which Sophia joins the party fairly late into the game as a level 1 character with poor stats. While Sophia does have a small advantage of being able to detect nearby ruins by planting cities, the Desert start and the lack of any military bonus will make Sophia very vulnerable in the early game especially when bordering warmongers. In addition, Sophia's bonuses to religion come late enough that Sophia may not be in a position to grab a religion, which can also be devastating to Sophia. However, Sophia's unique improvement and building once unlocked will contribute significantly to her growth and faith game, which will translate into a Great People game post-Industrial Era at which Sophia is the strongest. Once Industrial Era dawns upon Sophia, the faith refund and the faith Sophia can accumulate through expending Great People generated by other means will grant Sophia a monster Great People game, giving her a strong late-game Science advantage if the player has either finished Rationalism or chosen To the Glory of God as a Reformation Belief. Not only that, the high faith output that the Desert Oracle and the Dragonstone Monument gives out will also translate into a strong food game thanks to Desert Oracle, making Sophia a leader with strong potential for a tall strategy. If Sophia managed to pick To the Glory of God, Sophia may spend the plentiful leftover faith to purchase Great Writers for culture and Great Artists for Golden Age, further accentuating Sophia's late-game strength. Igrene on the other hand gains meaningful bonuses much earlier on. The Food bonuses to Oases and Flood Plains that are available immediately will provide Igrene with much needed early bonuses, while removing the necessity of building farms on flood plains until Civil Service, allowing the workers to improve tiles elsewhere. In addition, Igrene has impressive UUs that are especially powerful in the Desert: her unique ability makes all ground units already more powerful in the desert, but the unique units even more so: the Desert Guardians heal in the desert, making them absolutely fantastic asset in defending desert territories or pushing against enemy outposts in the desert, while the Desert Snipers are very effective in dealing with enemies when the field is set up as to allow them to stand still. However, both the unique unit bonuses fade as the units are upgraded, making Igrene much less powerful in the later stages whereas Sophia gains power as the game progresses. Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Nintendo and Intelligent Systems: Intellectual Properties, Desert Guardian Icon *Yuko Tsujiyoko: Music *umiu geso: Sophia DOM/Leader Scene *jiino: Igrene DOM *Unknown: Igrene Scene, taken from an FE Artbook. *JTitan and Civitar: Models for Igrene's Unique Units *akru: Desert Sniper Icon Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Military Civilizations Category:Growth Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Fire Emblem Civilizations